Cleaning appliances such as vacuum cleaners are well known. The majority of vacuum cleaners are either of the “upright” type or of the “cylinder” type (called canister or barrel machines in some countries). Cylinder vacuum cleaners generally comprise a main body which contains a motor-driven fan unit for drawing a dirt-bearing fluid flow into the vacuum cleaner, and separating apparatus, such as a cyclonic separator or a bag, for separating dirt and dust from the fluid flow. The dirt-bearing fluid flow is introduced to the main body through a suction hose and wand assembly which is connected to the main body. The main body of the vacuum cleaner is dragged along by the hose as a user moves around a room. A cleaning tool is attached to the remote end of the hose and wand assembly.
The main body of the cleaner typically comprises a pair of wheels rotatably mounted on the main body which rotate as the vacuum cleaner is dragged over the floor surface. For example, WO 03/034888 describes a cylinder vacuum cleaner having a main body supported by two rear wheels and a centrally located front wheel. The front wheel is connected to the lower end of a vertical shaft passing through the main body. The upper end of the shaft is connected to a hose holder for holding a hose for conveying the dirt bearing fluid flow to the main body so that the front wheel is turned about the shaft in response to movement of the hose relative to the main body.
As another example, WO 01/56449 describes a cylinder vacuum cleaner having a main body supported by two rear wheels and a centrally located pair of front wheels. The front wheels are located on opposite sides of a tubular connector rotatably connected to the main body. The connector is connectable to a flexible hose for conveying the dirt bearing fluid flow to the main body so that the front wheels are turned in response to movement of the hose relative to the main body.